Conventional computer mainboards can only be supplied by a voltage supply specifically provided and configured to that end. A voltage supply essentially includes a supply via specifically designed power supply units. A common voltage supply provides for the supply via an ATX power supply unit in an ATX operation according to the ATX standard (Advanced Technology Extended) in which the ATX power supply unit connects to the ATX connector plug present on the computer mainboard. In this case, the computer mainboard can be supplied via various predetermined supply voltages, in particular +/−12 V, +/−5 V and +3.3 V. Such a voltage supply concept is used in desktop computers, for example.
Another possibility of supplying voltage to a computer mainboard provides for a supply via a single supply voltage (so-called “single operation”). In that case, a supply via a supply voltage of +12V is conceivable, for example. Supply in single operation can be effected either via an ATX power supply unit or via a proprietary power supply unit. Such a singe single operation voltage supply concept is used in portable computers such as notebooks or tablets, for example.
Computer mainboards can be equipped with a voltage supply concept that includes a suitable detection and control logics for differentiation between different voltage supply options. Thus, it is readily possible to operate the computer mainboard either in ATX operation or in single operation of the above-described type. Such a flexibility comes with the advantage that a computer mainboard of a predetermined type can be operated with different voltage supplies without having to provide different types of computer mainboards for different voltage supplies. This facilitates both the conception of flexible computer systems and the reaction to certain customer needs.
However, a disadvantage of voltage supplies of a computer mainboard that have been used so far lies with the fact that the field of application of a corresponding computer mainboard remains restricted to specifically designed voltage supplies in which is ensured that they allow operating the computer mainboard according to standardized specifications and supply the supply voltage(s) specified for the computer mainboard.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a voltage supply concept for a computer mainboard that allows an extended nevertheless safe field of application of common computer mainboards without having to provide structurally extensive modifications to the computer mainboard.